Angus Macfadyen
Angus Macfadyen (1963 - ) Deaths in Film *''Cradle Will Rock (1999) '[Orson Welles]: *Styx (2001)' [''Mike]: Mortally wounded (I recall shot) by Bryan Brown, he dies whilst talking to his older brother (Peter Weller) who places coins over his eyes. *''Equilibrium'' (2002) [Vice-Counsel DuPont]: Shot in the chest by Christian Bale. (Thanks to Fearghal, Marjorie, and Matt) *''Shooting Gallery (Video, 2005)'' [Tenderloin Tony]: Shot to death by Callum Keith Rennie. *''Blackbeard'' (2006) [Blackbeard]: Killed by Mark Umbers. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''Fatwa'' (2006) [Bobby]: Killed in an explosion when he rear-ends Roger Guenveur Smith's taxicab in an attempt to rescue Lauren Holly, inadvertantly detonating Roger's bomb. The explosion is represented by the scene fading to white just before the impact. *''Redline'' (2007) [Michael D'Orazio]: Killed off camera by David Dayan Fisher's cohorts (although he is still alive as the film ends his fate is made clear) *''Saw III'' (2006) [Jeff] He survived the Unrated and Theatrical Cut, In Director's Cut, He mangled off-camera when he fell into a giant gears. *''Saw IV'' (2007) [Jeff]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Scott Patterson when Angus points a gun at Scott. (Thanks to ND, Vlabor, William, and Arben) *''Impulse'' (2008) [Jonathan Dennison/Simon Phillips]: Playing a dual role, "Simon" is shot repeatedly by Willa Ford after Willa realizes that he's not "Jonathan." (Thanks to Cody) *''Unnatural Causes '''(Clean Break)'' (2008)' [''Matt McKay]: Shot in the mouth by Tara Reid, while he's drunk who makes it look like suicide. (His body is seen several times throughout the film, with different versions of his death, with his murder shown in flashback as the film ends.) *''Copperhead'' (2013) [Jee Hagadorn]: Commits suicide (off screen) by hanging himself after he mistakenly concludes that his act of arson caused his daughter's death. His body is later found by Augustus Prew. Deaths in Television *''Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story'' (1995) [Richard Burton]: Dies of a cerebral hemorrhage. *''5ive Days to Midnight'' (2004) [Roy Bremmer]: Shot in the head by Randy Quaid while Angus is holding Kari Matchett hostage. *''Criminal Minds: Valhalla (2011)'' [Sean McCallister]: According to A.J. Cook, he was Killed (Off-screen) Along with his Entire Family by Timothy V. Murphy's Terrorists in Bruselas. *''Chuck: Chuck Versus the Goodbye'' (2012) [Nicholas Quinn]: Shot by Yvonne Strahovski when he draws a gun on her and Zachary Levi. *''Turn: Washington Spies (2017)'' [Robert Rogers]: Dies in the woods after having a coughing fit while trying to drink alcohol. He is shown on the floor dead right after having died of unspecific reasons. Gallery DuPont's death.png|Angus Macfayden in Equilibrium Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1963 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by cerebral hemorrhage Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Darren Lynn Bousman Movies Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Californication Cast Members Category:Saw Cast Members Category:People murdered by Jigsaw Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Deleted death scenes